Dying Will of the Future
by Tonuk456
Summary: There is a vigilante operating in Musutafu. A young woman in a suit wielding a trident. But when she fights, she fights with a firm determination and resolve. However, she never changes as years gone by! She was a mysterious Vigilante they just can't catch. Because...the real her, is just a little girl.
1. Chrome Dokuro

Chrome Dokuro

She died with her friends in war...when World War III happened and all of them were in their fifties. Married and had grandkids even.

However, this war was horrible...enough that the Flame Rings are all in grave danger because survival, is impossible. Even their grandchildren would **die**.

That was the bitter truth.

With a decision made by all Famiglia Leaders, they gave the flame technology for safekeeping, and erased all information be it paper or data in computers.

That information must disappear for the greater good.

And it appears that after awakening in this three years' old body...600 years have passed since then.

That, she noted when she looked at the Calendar at three years old.

That after Dying Will Flames, Quirks were born.

The first person in the world to manifest a Quirk was a newborn baby in Qingqing City, China; the baby had the ability to emanate light from their body.

After that phenomenon, many people around the world began to manifest different kinds of superpowers.

Quirks are said to be the next stage of evolution in the human race. It is possible to diagnose a person as possessing or lacking a Quirk by analyzing the presence or absence of an extra joint in their pinky toe. People with only one joint will develop a Quirk while having two joints indicates that the person is Quirkless.

Although easy to forget, the fact is that Quirks are physical abilities. As such, they can be trained and worn out. When a person works out their muscles, the muscle fibers are destroyed and new, stronger ones grow back; this same rule applies to Quirks. However, should a Quirk be overused, the user could suffer any of a variety of drawbacks, depending on the nature of the Quirk. These drawbacks are usually simple ailments, such as dry skin or nausea; however, in some cases, the drawback can be much more severe.

There are also instances where a Quirk doesn't suit the user's body and the body can't handle it.

Quirks are inherited genetically through what appears to be Mendelian inheritance. A child will either inherit the father's Quirk, the mother's Quirk, or a new composite Quirk formed by a fusion of the two.

While the cause of the Quirk phenomenon is unknown, it has been theorized that the development of Quirks was caused by the spread of a virus carried by mice. These superpowers were first referred to as Meta Abilities before later being called Quirks.

The dawn of this extraordinary era was marred by a breakdown of society caused by the sudden onslaught of criminals empowered by their newfound superpowers and ordinary people being prejudiced against the Quirk users.

As chaos and unrest ensued due to the outbreak of Quirks, ordinary civilians with their own Quirks decided to take matters into their own hands to bring order to society and thus the first Heroes appeared in the form of Vigilantes and thus beginning the Vigilantes Era.

As society adapted to the new status quo, the Police Force moved to prioritize leadership and to maintain the status quo, and as such, decided not to use Quirks as weapons. To fill that void, the profession of crime-fighting Quirk users, Pro Heroes, began to exist which caused the Vigilantes to slowly disappear. Authorizing the use of powers that could so easily kill, however, was a greatly criticized decision at first.

Over time, it came to garner public support due to the fact that the first people to work professionally as heroes acted morally and upheld the law.

However, some members of society were not happy with the the governments' regulations on Quirk usage as they believed that the free use of their superhuman abilities should be a basic human right.

That is what she has learned. This was the first lesson she's learned after ahem, knowing how to talk from her parents. Because this was crucial knowledge for ANY CHILD before they hit four years old when their quirks will awaken.

But why was she reborn in this world?

Did this world need the Vongola again?

If so...where is everybody else...?

She is still herself, thankfully still a mist. She wouldn't have a clue how to go on with her life, if she wasn't!

Now in her current life, she has a mother who would love and care for her, come what may.

As for her father, any Quirk will do as long as it's not a Quirkless. She was an 'it' before he deems her 'human' if she has a Quirk. But if she didn't, he would abandon his wife if she chose a Quirkless over her husband, if she didn't agree with him by 'throwing the brat away'!

Angered by that, the hardened, cruel mafiosa in her plotted his death while ensuring she and her mother will not worry about money before killed him, and writing with his blood on the wall.

She crucified him to a wall upside down with metal clamps and made him die a painful death in that state, never knowing who his killer was.

xxx

'Izumi, I'll call the Police.' said Midoriya Inko, fretting over breakfast that morning and she had tired eyes. 'Daddy didn't come home last night, I'm worried...' she said, going to her phone, but there's a doorbell.

'Mama, door!' Midoriya Izumi called out.

'Oh! Coming!' Inko answered the door only to be met by police.

'Midoriya Inko-san, wife of Midoriya Hisashi?' a detective spoke out.

'Y-yes, that's me...Hisashi never came home last night.' Inko fretted out. 'I spent all night waiting but he never did...he usually calls if he'll be home late.'

'I think we better sit down for this one.'

It was later called the Midoriya Incident.

Midoriya Hisashi was found killed in a brutal manner and he clearly suffered, with bloody writings on the wall regarding what he honestly thinks of his family, and what he intends to do to his own daughter if she was born Quirkless, or what he'll do to his wife if she chose the 'useless Quirkless' over him. much to Inko's grief and horror.

The sad part?

Izumi HAS a Quirk. She could make indigo-white flames that she then uses to make illusions. So it was called Illusion Flames.

So to her own father, she is only considered human if she was born with a Quirk. Killer found out and killed him for being a monster. And whoever this was, was still at large!

This sparked social chaos, quite literally. Children who were diagnosed Quirkless immediately had their parents rounded up for interrogation before deeming them innocent, to protect their children as it was wrong for parents to mistreat their children over something that was never their fault.

Chrome Dokuro controlled the media how she wanted things done. The message she wants emphasized, publicized.

Sure a funeral was held, but only his parents came to it, but nobody else did. Not even his own wife who also kept her daughter away out of anger. Thankfully the man has Insurance that they could use for a livelihood...he has about 40 million yen they could use and it was in Inko's name.

Inko fought hard for that VS her paternal grandparents of course. 40 million is big money and she was a thirty years old housewife with no job, obviously.

Even then that 40 million will not last long...so Inko took online jobs after buying a computer with Internet Connections...and they're both stable since.

With her hadou, she was able to make her body grow into the best features her genes can afford her and making it dominant. It was latest technological discovery by Byakuran and Irie that their grandchildren came out beautiful and with no hereditary nor genetic defect. Haru-chan compared this discovery to a concept in anime she once watched. Gundam-something, whatever.

Usually, parents assist their kids, but as she is a master, she can do it herself, thank you.

It will be a while, before she can grow her hair long though.

xxx

Kindergarten...

Atmosphere was awkward.

Due to that Midoriya Incident, people began doubting their wives and husbands and their own kids fearing them. But to Quirkless who were abandoned or gained bad home lives after being diagnosed were rescued. All-Might himself got involved and personally checks if the rescued children were treated right. And nobody dared to cross the Number One Hero who began to fight for children's rights and using his massive wealth he had no idea how and where to spend on it and he finally gained a reason to spend his massive wealth on.

For the safety and educational development of Quirkless and abandoned chidren in a safe place.

To have a happy childhood and safe place to study until adulthood.

He also began Humanitarian Actions for Quirkless as well as those who were ostracized via Quirk Discrimination. But for those 15 and above, they have to be screened to weed out villains among innocents first!

So with support, such kids were accounted for, and candidates for the facilities All-Might would open up. Until then, for their own good due to discrimination, they would have to be Homeschooled and take Online Schooling.

Not only that, he, through Mist Flame Infuence, ensured those who discriminate cannot become Heroes or any position in Law and Government through Personality Screenings they cannot lie to...starting at Junior High School, kids WILL be screened!

The man had no idea how influential he was though, that Japan's unfortunate children have a future...and Izumi fed him ideas in his sleep. Ohhh yes she knows where he lives! Hehehe...

At school, people knew her as the kid who has a horrible father. And also the cause of All Might's Humanitarian Movements. Midoriya Hisashi, her father and whoever's his killer, was the trigger.

'...and that's what you're known as now.' Bakugo Katsuki, her childhood friend BECAUSE their mothers were parents deadpanned.

'It can't be helped...some people are secretly horrible.' said Izumi softly.

'So, purple flames, huh?'

'It's indigo. Mama says so.' said Izumi, showing him her flames. 'But...indigo's not normal so I'm still experimenting...it's not the kind of fire you'd see on the stove or campfire.' she did NOT tell him she can use illusions.

'You do that, since explosion's pretty self-explanatory.' Bakugo snorted. 'At least we can go to UA together to become Heroes!'

'Yes but Katsuki...if I was Quirkless...what will you do?' Izumi looked at her friend seriously. 'Would we still be friends?' Bakugo looked at her, stunned.

'O-Of course I will, dumbass!' he sputtered out, red-faced.

'What's with the stutter?'

'Shut up Izumi!'

'Hummm? I hope you're telling the truth, if we'll be in UA together some day.' said Izumi. 'We'll be screened at Junior High you know.'

That made Bakugo pause in his steps.

All-Might began fighting against Discrimination because of her father and what he would do to Izumi had she been Quirkless. Everyone discriminates, but in secret. But his case was flaunted so openly through blood on the walls, baring the ugly truth to the world...! And All-Might happened to be in town when that happened...

What everyone does not know...

...is that Izumi was Quirkless.

She had herself checked in an expensive hospital just to be sure, using illusions and making sure, that the Results were indeed hers. Sadly, X-Rays and Bloodwork, nada.

She'll be lying for the rest of her life to family and friends.

Even if something good came out of it.


	2. Hibari Kyouya

Hibari Kyouya

He died with his famiglia in war...when World War III happened and all of them were in their fifties. Married and had grandkids even.

Over time, Kyouya mellowed out as a man and as a person. That he learned how to socialize and care for others while still maintaining his role.

However, with all their power and technology, death is inevitable as where they were was unfortunately, war hotspot.

Omnivore ordered evacuation of civilians in their territory while fighting off foreign armies that didn't belong to Italy and Japan. All Mafia Bases had the unfortunate bad luck of being a chosen warzone by country leaders and their pissing contests.

That was the bitter truth.

With a decision made by all Famiglia Leaders, they gave the flame technology for safekeeping, and erased all information be it paper or data in computers.

That information must disappear for the greater good.

And it appears that after awakening in this three years' old body...600 years have passed since then.

That, he noted when he looked at the Calendar at three years old.

That after Dying Will Flames, Quirks were born.

The first person in the world to manifest a Quirk was a newborn baby in Qingqing City, China; the baby had the ability to emanate light from their body.

After that phenomenon, many people around the world began to manifest different kinds of superpowers.

Quirks are said to be the next stage of evolution in the human race. It is possible to diagnose a person as possessing or lacking a Quirk by analyzing the presence or absence of an extra joint in their pinky toe. People with only one joint will develop a Quirk while having two joints indicates that the person is Quirkless.

Although easy to forget, the fact is that Quirks are physical abilities. As such, they can be trained and worn out. When a person works out their muscles, the muscle fibers are destroyed and new, stronger ones grow back; this same rule applies to Quirks. However, should a Quirk be overused, the user could suffer any of a variety of drawbacks, depending on the nature of the Quirk. These drawbacks are usually simple ailments, such as dry skin or nausea; however, in some cases, the drawback can be much more severe.

There are also instances where a Quirk doesn't suit the user's body and the body can't handle it.

Quirks are inherited genetically through what appears to be Mendelian inheritance. A child will either inherit the father's Quirk, the mother's Quirk, or a new composite Quirk formed by a fusion of the two.

While the cause of the Quirk phenomenon is unknown, it has been theorized that the development of Quirks was caused by the spread of a virus carried by mice. These superpowers were first referred to as Meta Abilities before later being called Quirks.

The dawn of this extraordinary era was marred by a breakdown of society caused by the sudden onslaught of criminals empowered by their newfound superpowers and ordinary people being prejudiced against the Quirk users.

As chaos and unrest ensued due to the outbreak of Quirks, ordinary civilians with their own Quirks decided to take matters into their own hands to bring order to society and thus the first Heroes appeared in the form of Vigilantes and thus beginning the Vigilantes Era.

As society adapted to the new status quo, the Police Force moved to prioritize leadership and to maintain the status quo, and as such, decided not to use Quirks as weapons. To fill that void, the profession of crime-fighting Quirk users, Pro Heroes, began to exist which caused the Vigilantes to slowly disappear. Authorizing the use of powers that could so easily kill, however, was a greatly criticized decision at first.

Over time, it came to garner public support due to the fact that the first people to work professionally as heroes acted morally and upheld the law.

However, some members of society were not happy with the the governments' regulations on Quirk usage as they believed that the free use of their superhuman abilities should be a basic human right.

That is what he has learned. This was the first lesson he's learned from his mother after ahem, knowing how to talk. Because this was crucial knowledge for ANY CHILD before they hit four years old when their quirks will awaken.

But why was he reborn in this world? Is it just him alone?

Did this world need the Vongola again?

If so...where is everybody else...?

He is still himself, thankfully still a Cloud. Anything as long as he's not a pure mist. He has nothing against Chrome, being the small animal that she was but he DOES have a begrudging respect, but still dislikes that damn pineapple. And to his chagrin, he retained his secondary too.

Now in his current life, he is in a rather...troubled situation.

It's nice to be in a japanese-style home again.

But he awakened to a cold-hearted residence.

A residence of fear. Anxiety. And Cruelty.

His mother and siblings lived in fear, oppression, and anger.

Her husband and their father who was a known #2 Hero Endeavor was both abusive and cruel and what he says goes or else.

He controlled what happens in this household he may as well control how they breathed or died.

Food here was just as controlled. Food good for both brain, muscle, and bone. And how it should be done. If their mother cooked something else for them and he finds out just by looking at inventory alone...hell, she doesn't sleep with him anymore and sleeps in another room in the house.

He wasn't sure whose father was worse. Tsunayoshi's or this one's. Oh wait, dumb question.

He has three older siblings.

Touya and Fuyumi were fraternal twins with Touya being older. But Touya was isolated starting at the age of six, subjected to harsh training with his flame Quirk. His mother and siblings couldn't do anything out of fear, and can only help Touya recover. His young body bruised and overheated.

This isn't how a family should be.

Touya was deemed a failure when it came to light that he was indeed powerful, but inherited their mother's weak body.

That was a truth he came to know when he was three years old and Fuyumi and Natsuo were variants of Ice Quirks, thus labelled failures and ignored by Endeavor.

So while Endeavor anticipated his fourth birthday, everyone else did not, in fear if he was 'jackpot', he would suffer like Touya did.

This fear and anger, was cloying in this household.

He can't stand it.

When he turned four come January 11, his mother and siblings behaved as if today's the day he'll _die._

'I'll have to be informed if Shoto manifests his quirk.' Endeavor said coldly over breakfast.

Nobody said a word.

He wants power, eh? Ohhh he'll damn get it.

He awakened this morning to ice and fire powers in each half of his body and in appropriate halves too.

Starting by mixing his flames with his ice as soon as breakfast was done, and turned their whole house into Ice World and even froze Endeavor alone.

'S-Shoto...' his mother squeaked as his older siblings gawked, wide-eyed.

'Eek!' Fuyumi slipped and fell on her butt.

'Hang onto something, you'll slip!' Touya sputtered as he helped up his twin. Natsuo was hanging onto the table despite feeling cold.

'I-it's just ice right? Right?' Rei asked him hopefully. 'PLEASE not any more surprises!'

'And what? He will drag you to your room and force you to pop out a kid that's hopefully jackpot?' said Shoto coldly. 'That's marital rape.'

'Where did you even learn that?!' Rei who was in shock, slumped onto the icy floor as that was her bitter reality.

'In a book.' Shoto lied. 'This is wrong.'

'I know but we're powerless...what power do we have, compared to Enji's? He has influence and connections, we can't run even if we tried.' Rei sniffled despairingly as they heard a 'crrrrk'.

They turned to see the iced man who was slowly melting his way out. Shoto reinforced the ice some more.

'Mom, get the others out of here. I didn't freeze your rooms.' said Shoto. 'Pack what you can. Now!'

'But what about you?!' Natsuo cried. 'We can't leave you here!'

'I'll buy you time by keeping him cold! Move it!' Shoto snapped impatiently. 'Pack important documents, IDs, Money, and a few clothes. Things we need to get out faster.'

'Move it!' Touya cried as Shoto...melted the floor and to their horror, he was Quirk Jackpot.

He's a Dual-Quirk!

They scrambled to get packing.

Took an hour, too.

'Shoto, we gotta go.' said Fuyumi. 'Mom's got your stuff too.'

'Mm. Get out of the house, I have something extra.' Shoto grinned ferally. 'Meet me outside.' reluctantly, they all left and when he was sure they're all out...

...the whole Todoroki Residence became an ice cube, quite literally. But more ice happened to become a gigantic spiky ice ball! With a nice hedgehog on top as his calling card.

'H-holy crap...' Natsuo shook as the whole family was dumbfounded.

'Let's go.' said Shoto. 'If I only show I have ice, mom's in for it. I solely showed ice because none of you wanted me to be abused too when in reality I have more than fire and ice. He'll burn his way out soon, run!'

They ran for the nearest bus stop to flee...

'That ice won't be much help, he'll melt his way through.' said Fuyumi fearfully. 'And is this gonna be OK?!'

'Think about mom Fuyumi! I dunno what Marital Rape is but it's gotta be bad for mom if Shoto's a dud!' Touya griped. 'What is that, even?!'

Rei dreaded this.

'You'll know when we get to safety soon...'

Shoto then used his Mist Flames to do the rest, so he and his family can live. Needs a lot of memory modifying he never dreamed he'd be thankful for Mist Flames.

The names were changed too, and their hair dyed to black.

They took on the name Hibari and lived in a nice house enough for four people.

But Rei had to sneak back in to their old city with Shoto because they had to transfer out Touya, Fuyumi and Natsuo out of their current school before life moved on for them.

xxx

/We bring this news that neighbors of the Todoroki Family reported this huge ice construct trapping their house.../

For seven other people in their respective homes, they all did a face-palm.

'Ahahaha, that's a little...extreme?'

'That idiot!'

'Yare yare...'

'EXTREME ARCHITECTURE HIBARI!'

'Why on earth did he do that?!'

'...'

'Kufufufu...so he's here too...'


	3. Rokudo Mukuro

Rokudo Mukuro

It was World War III.

He was working on intelligence when he got sniped and FELT that headshot.

Who killed him, he had no idea.

But he sent a message to Tsunayoshi and Chrome on how and where, and what intel he had.

Damn.

Getting old made his edge dull.

He wouldn't be killed so easily had he been in his twenties.

He took pride in his skills, and old age dullness got him killed.

Whoop-dee-doo.

His dear Chrome cried in grief, as did his daughters. His sweet not-so-little-anymore girls Shion and Amane. And both were pregnant he didn't get the chance to see his grandkids.

Tsunayoshi demanded in tears he at least figures out who killed him before he passes on so they can make them pay as even in war, some mafioso are taking advantage of the ruckus too as Spanner found out.

Well, he'd know that at least the morons can't enjoy his death for long. Tsunayoshi wants revenge for his 'brother'.

He sees his guardians as siblings he never had, being an only child...and likes them more than he did his actual family.

With good reason.

And it appears that after awakening in this three years' old body...600 years have passed since then.

That, he noted when he looked at the Calendar at three years old.

That after Dying Will Flames, Quirks were born.

The first person in the world to manifest a Quirk was a newborn baby in Qingqing City, China; the baby had the ability to emanate light from their body.

After that phenomenon, many people around the world began to manifest different kinds of superpowers.

Quirks are said to be the next stage of evolution in the human race. It is possible to diagnose a person as possessing or lacking a Quirk by analyzing the presence or absence of an extra joint in their pinky toe. People with only one joint will develop a Quirk while having two joints indicates that the person is Quirkless.

Although easy to forget, the fact is that Quirks are physical abilities. As such, they can be trained and worn out. When a person works out their muscles, the muscle fibers are destroyed and new, stronger ones grow back; this same rule applies to Quirks. However, should a Quirk be overused, the user could suffer any of a variety of drawbacks, depending on the nature of the Quirk. These drawbacks are usually simple ailments, such as dry skin or nausea; however, in some cases, the drawback can be much more severe.

There are also instances where a Quirk doesn't suit the user's body and the body can't handle it.

Quirks are inherited genetically through what appears to be Mendelian inheritance. A child will either inherit the father's Quirk, the mother's Quirk, or a new composite Quirk formed by a fusion of the two.

While the cause of the Quirk phenomenon is unknown, it has been theorized that the development of Quirks was caused by the spread of a virus carried by mice. These superpowers were first referred to as Meta Abilities before later being called Quirks.

The dawn of this extraordinary era was marred by a breakdown of society caused by the sudden onslaught of criminals empowered by their newfound superpowers and ordinary people being prejudiced against the Quirk users.

As chaos and unrest ensued due to the outbreak of Quirks, ordinary civilians with their own Quirks decided to take matters into their own hands to bring order to society and thus the first Heroes appeared in the form of Vigilantes and thus beginning the Vigilantes Era.

As society adapted to the new status quo, the Police Force moved to prioritize leadership and to maintain the status quo, and as such, decided not to use Quirks as weapons. To fill that void, the profession of crime-fighting Quirk users, Pro Heroes, began to exist which caused the Vigilantes to slowly disappear. Authorizing the use of powers that could so easily kill, however, was a greatly criticized decision at first.

Over time, it came to garner public support due to the fact that the first people to work professionally as heroes acted morally and upheld the law.

However, some members of society were not happy with the the governments' regulations on Quirk usage as they believed that the free use of their superhuman abilities should be a basic human right.

That is what he has learned. This was the first lesson he's learned from his mother after ahem, knowing how to talk. Because this was crucial knowledge for ANY CHILD before they hit four years old when their quirks will awaken.

But why was he reborn in this world? Is it just him alone?

Did this world need the Vongola again?

If so...where is everybody else...?

He is still himself, thankfully still a Mist.

He's born to a rich family, the Yaoyorozu Family.

He has a twin sister named Momo and sadly, he's the younger twin named Kouji. Both named after fruit. In his case, it's 'apricot prince'.

Their parents spoiled them be it love and doting, and anything money can buy.

This was...a new concept for him.

Sure he learned how to be a loving parent when he's never known that sort of love before and now...

He tried hard NOT to cry.

Even if he did, that's what illusions are for, dammit.

His sister grew up sweet, but naive and innocent.

Their Quirks were also the same, that both can create. But if Momo relies on her lipids to create which is why she must eat a lot...something she enjoys as she loves to eat anyway, Kouji creates using his own breath.

Considering their constructs depend on their knowledge, their parents hired a crapton of security guards, before tutors.

It was a lot of work, and twin siblings playfully competed.

Too bad for Momo Mukuro was leagues ahead, but holds back as to not destroy her confidence, or ruin their family dynamics by making her learn what jealousy and hate is.

As much as possible, he wants Momo to stay sweet.

Just that, when its time for a haircut...

'Whaaaat?! You want a weird haircut?!' his mother and sister freaked out when they called a stylist over and Kouji created a wig that was a likeness of his long hairstyle in life.

'But moooooom I waaaaant iiiiit!' this was indignant whining, but hey, this hairstyle holds memories for him damnit! 'I want this haircut!'

'A-are you sure?! You can't go out with that hairstyle in formal parties!' his mother would say. 'It simply isn't done, dear.'

'Awww...'

'Now now son, we are of an affluent family, we have an image to uphold.' his father gently chided. 'Why on earth would you want a pineapple cut anyway?'

Mukuro choked at that.

Even his new parents called his hairstyle a pineapple! Whyyyy?!

Sooo yeah, he got some rich boy's haircut, all the while grumbling, so he settled for a wig anyway and put it on his head at home!

xxx

As a rich family, his family tends to go out to formal parties. Socializing with socialites and their brats.

This is like a Vongola Party all over again.

Their generation hates parties.

But due to obligations, they have to very reluctantly do it.

Tsunayoshi hated parties because he was socially-awkward, but if its for business, he goes 'don-mode'. But just for social pleasure? He tries hard to disappear with Hayato being his enabler...because he too, would rather avoid his father who still tries to see him.

Takeshi was the bullshit detector. For one who thinks their youth is a 'mafia game', he grew to be the sharpest next to him. Then again, Mukuro can read minds and Takeshi was sensitive to ill intent.

Ryohei er, has to be banned from any party because he's too...extreme. But Kyoko once told them that he deliberately acts out just so he won't be made to go to any! Cheating bastard!

Lambo's the only one who enjoys it, if only for food. Thankfully he has the common sense to check for poison at least. That, and he flirts with the ladies, giving Bianchi a flashback to her dead ex-boyfriend Romeo...and that, did not end well!

Kyoya has a legal excuse. The Foundation is 'the shadow' of Vongola, always behind them to attack enemies from afar so its his job description to NOT be on the limelight to his advantage. Tsunayoshi was more than happy to let him be absent as being crowded sets him off.

Chrome hates social galas like this, because of her mother. Enough said of that bitch...Mukuro investigated Chrome's background after taking her in and there's a good reason why she came with him, leaving everything behind. Well, Chrome's happier with them even if she was poorer but at least she gained people who cared, until she got wealthy into their late teens as she began earning as a Vongola Mist.

As for Mukuro, he works as he exploits parties though he hates it. But he works for the Security Division with Takeshi...

And now, for Yaoyorozu Kouji, he too, detects bullshit to protect his new family.

That, and prevent attempts of getting them in marriage engagements too.


	4. Sawada Tsunayoshi

Sawada Tsunayoshi

It was World War III.

And he was one overworked Mafia Don trying hard to keep his famiglia alive, while dealing with decisions he made and the results of those decisions.

He also had to attend many meetings, using submarines as travel by plane during the time, was extremely stupid.

He had to secure his territory in regards to security and logistics, and taking into account happenings, in time, place, hows and whys and much more that it made his head spin!

He was driven to drink oh-so-badly.

He could hardly see his own wife and kids and his grandkids, even with the ultra-high security Irie and Spanner developed due to how busy he was. But they knew he was doing all he can to make sure his side survives the war.

It was so bad even YUNI took to drinking, as she was working hard in keeping her famiglia afloat, while using her powers to assist the alliance that it was crucial to keep communicating with Yuni.

Byakuran was traveling between worlds to investigate why the war started with his help by combining their tri-ni-sette's abilities as Tsuna was the one with time powers and they had to link to Yuni so they know WHEN to go home as time travel was tricky. The Arcobaleno were anchors to a point in time, after all.

But somebody killed Yuni.

Gamma's gonna be pissed if he knew. He was on strict orders to raise and protect Yuni's sons with Kawahira to preserve Sepira's bloodline.

All three famiglias lost their Skies when needed most.

In order of death that they avoided to no avail even with Yuni around, it was Takeshi. Mukuro. Ryohei. Chrome. Lambo. And himself, he worried for Hayato and Hibari. Bad enough his boyfriend was the first to die out of eight of them, it'll be worse if Guardians lost their Skies. Especially if you're so close to them in flame bonds. Hibari at least, won't be hurt much. He was distant in many ways even if he cares. He was close more to his own wife and kids whom he was zealous in protecting and ensured incase he dies in war, they'll be alright until his sons graduated college. He was the longest out of them in finding a wife due to his...standards...so yes, he has no grandkids. Just kids.

They all made such insurances.

Just that note to self, dying in the dimensional betweens of Parallel Worlds, HURT LIKE HELL.

And it appears that after awakening in this three years' old body...600 years have passed since then.

That, he noted when he looked at the Calendar at three years old.

That after Dying Will Flames, Quirks were born.

The first person in the world to manifest a Quirk was a newborn baby in Qingqing City, China; the baby had the ability to emanate light from their body.

After that phenomenon, many people around the world began to manifest different kinds of superpowers.

Quirks are said to be the next stage of evolution in the human race. It is possible to diagnose a person as possessing or lacking a Quirk by analyzing the presence or absence of an extra joint in their pinky toe. People with only one joint will develop a Quirk while having two joints indicates that the person is Quirkless.

Although easy to forget, the fact is that Quirks are physical abilities. As such, they can be trained and worn out. When a person works out their muscles, the muscle fibers are destroyed and new, stronger ones grow back; this same rule applies to Quirks. However, should a Quirk be overused, the user could suffer any of a variety of drawbacks, depending on the nature of the Quirk. These drawbacks are usually simple ailments, such as dry skin or nausea; however, in some cases, the drawback can be much more severe.

There are also instances where a Quirk doesn't suit the user's body and the body can't handle it.

Quirks are inherited genetically through what appears to be Mendelian inheritance. A child will either inherit the father's Quirk, the mother's Quirk, or a new composite Quirk formed by a fusion of the two.

While the cause of the Quirk phenomenon is unknown, it has been theorized that the development of Quirks was caused by the spread of a virus carried by mice. These superpowers were first referred to as Meta Abilities before later being called Quirks.

The dawn of this extraordinary era was marred by a breakdown of society caused by the sudden onslaught of criminals empowered by their newfound superpowers and ordinary people being prejudiced against the Quirk users.

As chaos and unrest ensued due to the outbreak of Quirks, ordinary civilians with their own Quirks decided to take matters into their own hands to bring order to society and thus the first Heroes appeared in the form of Vigilantes and thus beginning the Vigilantes Era.

As society adapted to the new status quo, the Police Force moved to prioritize leadership and to maintain the status quo, and as such, decided not to use Quirks as weapons. To fill that void, the profession of crime-fighting Quirk users, Pro Heroes, began to exist which caused the Vigilantes to slowly disappear. Authorizing the use of powers that could so easily kill, however, was a greatly criticized decision at first.

Over time, it came to garner public support due to the fact that the first people to work professionally as heroes acted morally and upheld the law.

However, some members of society were not happy with the the governments' regulations on Quirk usage as they believed that the free use of their superhuman abilities should be a basic human right.

That is what he has learned. This was the first lesson he's learned from his mother after ahem, knowing how to talk. Because this was crucial knowledge for ANY CHILD before they hit four years old when their quirks will awaken.

But why was he reborn in this world? Is it just him alone?

Did this world need the Vongola again?

If so...where is everybody else...?

He is still himself, thankfully still a Sky.

But sadly, when he regained his consciousness, he felt a certain part missing when he moved around in his bed...his hair was long too.

He paled and yanked down his pajamas...

He was horrified.

"WHY AM I A GIIIIRL?!"

He errr she shrieked.

'Honey?!' her new father yelled as she could hear loud stomps and then her door burst open to reveal frantic parents and she knew it, so she made it look like she fell...

'Oh no! Icchan!'

'I think she's too young for normal beds, let's put out a futon to be safe!'

xxx

His errr HER new name, was Kendou Itsuka.

Only daughter out of five siblings.

Her mother stubbornly wanted a daughter so badly! But since marriage, she keeps only having sons and she whined about it, so her father looked for Quirks who can predict the future just to ensure they have a daughter and they did.

Her father Kendou Shouzo was the 8th generation Dojo Master of their family. Succession is from grandfather to grandson, not father to son thingy. He was a jovial man who oozes manliness and chivalry. His beliefs however, were old-fashioned but in a good way. Her mother Kendo Masako nee Takakura was a former daughter of a sweets shop, so she knows how to exploit her skills into business.

That way, they sneakily rake in money.

Not to mention in a Quirk-obsessed and Hero-obsessed world, a lot of kids wants to be Heroes so Dojo Training is popular.

She grew up knowing letters first though, as every night, she treated her body in order to grow up beautiful.

When she hit her fourth birthday, her Quirk came.

Her Quirk was Big Fist. She can enlarge her hands however size she wanted, and the bigger, the stronger. Her own strength is also enhanced. However, that only applies when she uses her Quirk. However, because it was ingrained in her to use flames, she added flames to the mix, so its now 'Flaming Big Fists'.

So she resolved to forge her body into the ideal strong body without compromising her beauty as a woman.

She got enough lectures alongside her guardians from their tutors about that matter as beauty was also a weapon.

But one day, during breakfast...

/We bring this news that neighbors of the Todoroki Family reported this huge ice construct trapping their house.../

Itsuka's jaws dropped.

An icy, spiky ball even with Roll as a mascot.

'Why on earth did he do that?!' she squeaked in helpless exasperation, but in a low voice her parents cannot hear as the kitchen was a wall away from their living room and her dad went out for 'nature's business'.

But to her relief, she's not alone in this world.

Kyouya's here!

There raises a possibility that she's not alone in this world and there's a chance she and her guardians can live a peaceful time this time around!

She tried hard not to cry.

She has to find a way to contact Kyouya somehow!

Question is...who ELSE is here?


	5. The Future: Chrome

The Future: Chrome

Inko watched her little girl.

Izumi was a very quiet, soft-spoken, sweet girl.

She helps around the house in her own way, leaving her to do things she can't reach.

She sold their house and land along with stuff they don't need, and with that extra money, lived in an apartment that charges 90000 a month.

So Inko has to work multiple online jobs. She has four, and enough to support them both, earning nearly a million yen for a comfortable living.

She also knew what to and not to eat. She had implanted recipes in her mother's knowledge based on affordability.

As she trains on her own, she still meets up with Bakugo who had to train his whole body to withstand explosions. That means, a lot of muscle-building had to be done to serve as natural bracers. Particularly his shoulder joints, lower arms and wrists must be developed, as well as his core and leg strength so he doesn't get blown away easily by his own recoil.

Bakugo also came to learn in time, that Izumi was actually an illusionist, using her flames as a medium for illusionary constructs. Real, but not real and if they get wrecked, they burst back into flames and poof. So she had to name her Quirk Flaming Mirage. In English. In Japanese it's Genran(fiery illusion). In Elementary School Quirk Counseling, they had to deal with actual police officers and talk in separate rooms.

So it's one classroom at a time every after school at the beginning of their year in Grade One.

However...

Izumi has a secret which she kept.

Every night, she creates an illusion puppet of her sleeping child self and then wraps herself in a very solid real illusion of her adult past self. Her actual self is all curled up like a baby, serving as a core and energy supplier to her construct.

Ever since that news on TV about an icy version of Kyouya's weapons, she wants to make it known that she is here too.

Maybe everyone else is back?

She'll hang onto that hope.

As it is now, she's the only one who can move.

Being an illusionist has that perk!

She started with low-rate crimes of course.

But works at night and allows herself to be seen on camera.

So now...yeah.

Vigilantism is illegal.

So police and heroes alike are after her, but their experience VS hers? What a joke!

She introduces herself to those she saves as Chrome Dokuro just to deliver the point home.

They were so quirk-obsessed they forgot to train in other areas. They didn't hone their bodies, fighting abilities, instincts, and learn how to use resources and tools.

'Stop!'

This was new...and why is her body rapidly losing it's form and losing her connection to it?!

"Shit! Who is this?!"

xxx

26 years old Eraserhead was chasing Chrome Dokuro.

From small-time crime, to even dealing with heinous crimes by herself was an astounding record, and always calls the Police using the phones of the Villains she beats.

She was said to have a sweet, gentle voice that reflected her camera images. She was a sweet-looking young woman with purple hair wearing a suit.

However, when he used his eyes on her...

Her very body was going static?!

And collapsed even, before bursting into smoke to reveal a little kid!

Oh my god!

And they're on a rooftop!

'...I wish you hadn't done that.' the little girl with the same hairstyle as her...quirk complained as she got up. She's in pajamas and barefoot. 'It's hard making that body, it uses up a lot of power.'

'I can't believe this...a known powerful Vigilante's actually a kid?!' Eraserhead looked horrified actually. She who can hack security, take down organizations, fight villains that proved to be annoying with ease is just a frigging kid! 'You gave many adults trouble young lady! But why?'

'I have a reason to be known...please don't get in my way.' she said softly, but politely.

'Then what will make you stop?' Eraserhead asked her.

'When conditions are met.' Izumi then crafted a large Mukurowl for her to ride in. 'Bye bye.' and she took flight, leaving Eraserhead alone on the roof.

'...now how am I gonna explain this?'

At least he has a face to work with.

xxx

Days later, UA Academy, Principal's Office...

Nezu looked at the information his former student gave him.

Files about Chrome Dokuro and files about a young girl with a similar hairstyle. Midoriya Izumi. Only, Izumi's hair was shorter while Chrome's was shoulder length. And Chrome was 'the sweet beauty'. The kind 70% cute 30% beautiful.

'I chased her as Chrome Dokuro up on the roof of a run-down building at night. It helps that we both like the night.' Eraserhead griped. 'Everyone's on the lookout for the strongest vigilante known in four years since she debuted. If seen on sight as you know, we're obliged to chase her but how the hell am I gonna arrest a frigging ten year old kid who's more capable than any Hero School graduate in getting things done?' he grumbled. 'Nobody can deny it.'

Chrome was skilled. Too skilled. Nobody can argue with that.

Her performance and abilities were incredible. And so is her ability to play dirty! Her coldbloodedness and ruthlessness were a great contrast to how calm she looked as if she's just doing a chore!

'Ohoho! Then did you manage to talk to her?'

'She's tight lipped...she said she would stop when the right conditions are met. But what those conditions are, are anyone's guesses.' said Eraserhead. 'Two days after getting those files, I observed her school and house. No illusions around their apartment. Mother works home in online jobs. Chrome attends school with some blonde kid but when at home, she trains her body in her room, honing her flexibility and that's it. No quirk usage in her house and only stops when it's dinner time.'

'But at night, she goes active. Creating the armor named Chrome Dokuro to protect the real her powering it up. The main question is, what's driving a kid? And where did she learn hacking and other things? Her mother has no such skills nor did her monster of a father who's just a mere salaryman.' Eraserhead questioned.

'Mmm...shall we make arrangements?' Nezu mused thoughtfully. 'I would like to meet...Chrome Dokuro-chan.' he smiled as he drank some tea. 'And to stop a ten year old, we need her to come here.' he said. 'If we confront her with her mother, we will end up alienating someone of her caliber.' and that, is a big no-no. 'Safest option is to bring her here to UA for a talk.'

xxx

Next day at school...

Izumi went to get her outdoor shoes from her shoe locker on the girls' side, when she saw a card above her shoes. Frowning, she pocketed it before switching her shoes and went out. THEN went to read the note.

_Chrome Dokuro-chan,_

_Please come to UA High School. _  
_I'm sure it'll be a delight to talk to you, young lady. _  
_A teacher waiting there will get you inside._

_\- Principal Nezu_

Izumi frowned as she set the card on fire before going the other way.

She took out her phone and texted Bakugo that she won't go home with him today due to an errand. He's still showering from club activities.

Well, she'll have them compensate her with money to commute her home!

xxx

UA High School...

There was a teacher waiting outside. Sure it's dismissal time, but surely they'll ignore a kiddie meeting up with...Eraserhead!

'You called?'

'Yeah. C'mon in Problem Child.' he said, ushering her in as they walked into school.

They went inside a huge building and went up an elevator. Eraserhead slid in a keycard into a slot before punching P on the elevator.

'...his office is on the Top Floor?'

'Of course. Rooms below are facilities, not just classrooms.' said Eraserhead. 'UA also isn't just a Hero School but an Agency by itself as well.'

'Heee...then who's the Hero who runs this place?'

'Nezu of course. He works on the Intelligence Division, not just Principal of UA.' said Eraserhead. 'We Heroes act on the intelligence given to us...'

'...but its up to us to make it worth it or not.'

'Exactly.' Eraserhead nodded. 'How do you get your own information?'

'Through my Quirk as its not like mother can afford state-of-the-art computers and gadgets for those sort of thing...we're a poor family of two and alienated from relatives now.'

'Alienated...' Eraserhead frowned.

'Yes. Mother was angry with her in-laws regarding father's true nature and angry with her own parents for setting her up on an omiai with someone like him because they used to be friends so they set their kids up for marriage.' said Izumi. 'With father being a horrible person and a Quirkist who thinks of me as an 'it' until I got a Quirk and never sees me as his child, just a thing until having a quirk qualifies me to be his daughter...that explains why he ignores me a lot while ensuring mother never notices his cold neglect of me.'

'Sorry to hear that.' Eraserhead felt sorry for her. That definitely explains the alienation now. Her mother has anger enough to fill a house. 'Your quirk Genran...it's not just illusions is it?'

'Yes. Typical illusions deal mental damage. Real Illusions like my armor can be either or both physical and mental on my choice. I can pretend to be a magician with it and real illusions are visible on cameras. It's what I'm using in my activities.'

Top floor, they went to the only door there.

'I brought her.' said Eraserhead, knocking, before going in and when they got in, they were greeted by...a mouse in a suit?

'E-eh?'

'Hello!' Nezu greeted. 'Am I a dog? A mouse? A bear? I'm just a Principal!'

Chrome went blank, her ghost coming out in shock.

'...that went well.' said Eraserhead flatly, seeing how the girl reacted.

'Works every time.' Nezu smiled as Eraserhead stirred Chrome to the seats. Child or not, she was still an A-List Vigilante who took down gangs by herself! 'So Chrome-chan, I heard from Aizawa your reasons as to why you're doing this, but as a child, if somebody else can dispel your Quirk like Aizawa-can and you're in your pajamas...what is truly important to you? We can help you.' he offered kindly.

'...its a...little crazy.' Chrome squirmed in her seat. Looking like a hurt puppy as much as possible.

'With a world like ours, its already crazy.' Eraserhead deadpanned.

She squirmed some more with pursed lips.

'What would you feel if you died, yet reborn all alone and your friends all gone?' she asked them. That question got them a little stunned. If she says what they think she did they have no idea what's crazier. 'I remember dying because of World War III...' say what now? '...then waking up as the new identity of Midoriya Izumi.' Chrome told them. 'Or at least, I _thought_ I was alone, until years ago with that little icy incident by the Todoroki Household, I knew I'm not alone so chances are, more of us are back like me.' the two men paid attention to this since she's clearly claiming Reincarnation. 'Chrome Dokuro was the name given to me by my savior and later, husband by Rokudo Mukuro after saving me when my parents left me for dead when I was twelve years old. I never used my original name since.'

'The one responsible for that ice incident is Hibari Kyoya, reborn as someone in the Todoroki Family.' Nezu and Eraserhead took note of that. 'He must have had an ice quirk when he's scary on his own already...because of his stunt, I have hope that my husband and our other friends are back and I just want to go home to everyone.' Chrome explained. 'Hibari-san must be looking for us too since he blatantly created his trademark weapon with his pet shaped into his ice, but I can't find him at all...ever since news said the Todoroki Family vanished after freezing Endeavor in that huge ice dome. I'm looking for him since the Surface World is his Specialty while my and my husband's specialty is the Underworld. He and his family are not in the Underworld and he's good at hacking and faking identities...and considering modern-day policemen and public safety hasn't found them yet...he's effectively invisible.'

'So you're Reincarnates.' Nezu mused as Chrome nodded. Its a little mind-blowing to meet a kid who claims to be a reincarnate but how many children younger than ten, can hack computers and beat gangs all by themselves with that spear of theirs? 'How many are you, and what can they all do?'

'There's eight of us. Before we relied on technology, intel network, stealth and infiltration and our own bodies. We accomplished so much in our day.' said Chrome in nostalgia. 'Now, in a world where everyone is in a world where people have Quirks and your social standing and place is based on Quirks...and this world treats Quirkless as subhumans...bossu won't approve and overhaul the system even if it meant a lot of people will die to save lives, be it present or future lives.' Chrome continued. 'The ones who promote the cruel system has to go. That is what we are.'

'We dealt with people who trample on human rights...without mercy because they deserve none.' Chrome spoke that one coldly. 'After years of enjoying benefits while exploiting their victims...why should we go easy on them?'

'You kill.' Nezu stated.

'Well, depends on how we feel about their deeds...we usually just leave them as mental wrecks when we destroy everything they worked for.' Eraserhead already dubbed her Problem Child. 'We feel death is just a mere slap on the wrist, they never get punished equivalent to the grief they caused. Death is just an easy way to escape punishment.' the two teachers has to translate that in their heads. That these people of eight, are sadists in their own way and brand of justice. 'We are of the opinion that if we truly wish to kill someone, we kill them through their social lives. We expose them and let the people judge them after a nice beating. We kill people that way.'

'...indeed, you never killed anyone in your stints.' Eraserhead could agree that there's not a single corpse in her wake when she goes out to play. He can feel that this group of reincarnated people are CRUEL to those who deserve it. 'You're clearly vigilantes...but what was your previous occupation?'

'Uhm, _the Intelligence Division's Espionage Office_ and I'm very good at that...my husband would tell me that nobody would suspect me as a Spy because I'm so cute but that's his bias talking. He just doesn't like what I have to do to get information since I have to be with men a lot and makes sure I'm healthy upon returning home.'

The implications were horrifying to say the least.

In her true form, one can agree that she looks like someone who can do no wrong in life! She looks sweet even in her suit. She's a cute, innocent-looking naive girl and men like to mess these kinds of girls up.

When she started debuting, people thought secret agents are going Vigilantes now...

'So Chrome-chan, suppose we help you find the Todoroki Family who went into hiding for some reason for you to meet Hibari Kyoya among the four children there, will you stop Vigilantism and focus on finding your husband and friends instead?' Nezu asked Chrome. 'You are capable adults who returned as children who died in WWIII, but we can only count on you when you legally graduate...but we'll have to hear why they disappeared too as Endeavor's furious for years now.'

'I'll go take a look...but if Hibari-san of all people took his family in hiding from Endeavor...something's clearly wrong.' said Chrome grimly. 'Hibari-san is the strongest out of all eight of us. Villains who rely too much on Quirk than fighting ability in this world is pathetic herbivores in his eyes yet he chose to run with his new mother and siblings...he **never runs away** from conflict. He enjoys fighting even if he mellowed down when he got married. He would never run so something this out-of-character...' got her worried.

'Mm. We'll look into this as well. What does Hibari Kyoya look like?' Nezu asked her as he fiddled with his laptop.

'This when he was in middle school...' Chrome created an illusion of 16 years old Hibari. 'And this is him in adulthood...even when we were all middle-aged, he remains physically in his prime.' she showed Hibari as an adult, wearing a suit.

'Then who is your suspect here as him reborn?' Nezu took out photos of the missing Todoroki members. Chrome looked at the photos of the children and she found Hibari easily.

'Ah! He's Shoto now!' Chrome exclaimed. 'He always has cold eyes that promises a lot of pain. We would joke that he's born with that face.'

'Yeah, well no four year old can have those eyes either.' said Eraserhead, not liking how Todoroki Shoto looked in his photo. 'I see a mad dog.' Chrome sweatdropped.

'That's the nicest thing you said about him.'

'He's actually worse?' Eraserhead deadpanned.

'Yup.'

'I predict all of you will gravitate to UA for your goals.' said Nezu. 'You war veteran reincarnates will fight against society's wrongs itself, am I right?'

'Yes.'

'It would be bad if you go to jail, so please be legal about this, alright?' Nezu told her. 'When we find the missing Todorokis...STOP.'

'...I would but can't say the same about others...' said Chrome with a shrug. 'What bossu decides...we follow. And uhm, who'd take me home? I used my commute money to get here...'


	6. Finding Friends

Finding Friends

'Well, for now we'll temporarily seal Chrome away if we find the Todorokis...until then, she'll be doing her work.' said Eraserhead, being the one to give Chrome money to go home.

'Work.' Nezu chuckled. 'She's a highly-competent Hero if she and her friends went legal...though I really wonder the extent of her group's way of doing things...'

'Killing people by airing your dirty laundry nationwide. Yeah.' Eraserhead snorted. 'That way everyone knows you're a crook and what your crimes are. You'll be famous in a not-good way and suppose your time in prison's done and you're out, you're guaranteed that people will never let you forget you'll think prison is safer than the public.' he said snidely. 'Vicious.'

'Hehehe...indeed. The worst punishment for villains. Ever.' Nezu took to sipping his tea, 'We seem to be nicer because we involve the media and keep things rated PG-13. Yosh, time to look for the hiding Todoroki Family now that they're not missing...but we'll need a lot more people in on this project and keep Endeavor out as a precaution..._because his family ditched him and not kidnapped_.' he sported a dark smile. 'He lied to us.'

'Most people probably made that connection since if it WAS a Villain Attack, they wouldn't escape Endeavor unharmed. He's known for property damage yet no injured bystanders. And Teleporters are rare quirks immediately nabbed by the HPSC to ensure they be raised for society not against society. It'll be trouble if the other side has Teleporters. Kidnap via Teleporter has a low chance of happening because of Hibari Kyoya. Chrome Dokuro has great confidence in his abilities therefore its not easy to kidnap him much less a whole family. A body of a toddler who awakened his Quirk will not stop him that easily...if a little girl can walk around at night dealing with gangs in their own turf for years using her old self as an armor shell to act through.'

'I agree. These reincarnates are Adult Fear incarnate as they are now, if nobody knew they're World War Veterans reborn.' Eraserhead sighed. 'World War III?' Nezu typed into his laptop's search engine to look it up and found it.

'That's about over six centuries ago.' said Nezu after looking it up. 'Humans back then hasn't evolved and don't have Quirks yet. Quirks only began appearing three centuries ago. I think I'd like to invite Chrome-chan more. She may be able to teach our female students properly.'

'...a_ grade schooler_ train wannabes?' Eraserhead blurted at the absurdity of it all.

'Precisely. She can make an illusion copy of herself and I'd like to know how that works for that to be feasible! She's good at combat, no?'

xxx

Hibari Kyoya was in fact, in hiding and with good reason.

It was for the safety of his new family who were finally starting to smile again after years of oppression and fear in their own house for years. All his older siblings and mother suffered oppression, fear, abuse and neglect. His mother and Touya the former, and Fuyumi and Natsuo the latter.

They treated his birthday as the day he'll die out of fear if his Quirk was anything Endeavor wanted for his ambitions. In short, its a Eugenics Breeding Experiment via Marital Rape. They all became his territory after Namichuu.

But now, they're happier.

Birthdays are as it should be, though it was sad his older siblings have no idea what it should be like.

His mother was starting to look better now though he had a hand in it. Before, she didn't look her age due to severe stress and fear. Now she looks younger than she should.

All of them have black hair now, and they check whenever their roots show. So they needed to have a staple supply of dye...and contact lenses for Touya and himself because they have Endeavor's blue eyes. Well, one in his case, he has heterochromia. All have their mother's gray eyes. And their mother now works as a Freelancer and stay-home mom, earning money with barely any effort so she could get everything needed and send them all to school under false names.

Touya who got severe burns(that he healed before it gets worse and beyond redemption) and Fuyumi understandably, did not aim for Hero Course. They want nothing to do with Endeavor or anything related to him. Sure they attended U.A but in Gen Ed as graduating Gen Ed. under U.A guarantees you a spot in any College you want in Japan. Support and Management Courses there act as support to Heroes, things they don't want. They're currently in their second year of High School. Natsuo is currently in his last year in Junior High.

He used Hibari of course. Then their names had to change in kanji with a few extras. Rei became Misuzu(suzu can be pronounced rei too), Fuyumi became Mito(fuyu can be written as to in on'yomi), Natsuo became Akio, Touya changed to 'ten nights' in meaning. And Shouto became Kyoya. They also changed their hairstyles.

Right now, he's currently ten years old and he cannot stand out for now...other than rising in the Student Council and establishing a Disciplinary Committee of course!

However, he wasn't alone in this school...

'Somehow this is familiar...' came a girl's deadpan croak as Kyoya beat up four boys...for bullying a Quirkless Student whom he healed with his flames by accelerating the boy's healing speed before sending him on his way. 'Hibari-san?'

'...which?' Kyoya smirked cockily as they walked away.

'Omnivore.'

There was only one person he calls that! But! He gaped at her.

'I know.' the girl moaned in dismay. 'No wisecracks, please.'

'I could care less about your situation as long as I know you're here as well though it's amusing.' Kyoya chuckled as his boss, his Sky, is reborn as a GIRL. Then again, his personality fits the bill, why not?

'Kyoya!'

'So. Name?'

'Kendo Itsuka.' said Kendo. 'I transferred here since my old school got severely-damaged in a Villain Attack.' she explained. 'Its a lot farther from home, not like I got a choice.' she said wryly with an armfold. 'I knew it was you six years ago with that stunt of yours...that made me realize that I'm not alone so that means the others should be around too.'

'Mm. I'm looking as well but I'm limited to this area, Tsunayoshi. I cannot afford carelessness.' said Kyoya darkly.

'...We talk after school then?'

'Aa. Not meant for nosy bastards to hear.'

'I'll hold you onto that.' Kendo said worriedly. 'And this world...worries me.' the Hero and Villain mentality, you're forced to choose what you are or else, expectations based on your Quirks and more...this world is full of chains and they don't realize that. This world is the kind her Cloud hates!

'You and me both. We have a lot to do.' Kyoya narrowed his eyes to slits. 'Time for our return. This world needs disciplining.' he told his boss coldly.

'Aa. We need to find the others or we're swamped.' said Kendo. She then glanced at Kyoya sideways to the left. 'And Hibari, Chrome's active.' she told him. 'I'm sensing her mist in the city ever since I learned how to navigate this area for my schooling. We have to get her and you're the man for the job.' she said seriously. 'You have a Mist secondary so you can craft your body as a costume. I don't have that luxury.'

'Right...I'll meet up with Chrome tonight. She's looking for us, huh.'

'She's gunning for you first, given that calling card of yours years back.' said Kendo in amusement. Who can forget what Kyoya did six years ago? Kyoya recalled that his brand of mischief was televised. He did that on purpose so others will find each other through him and gather. Tsuna, now Kendo Itsuka found him. And Chrome was active looking for him no doubt...starting with the Underworld of course. That was her forte. Because he can help her find everyone in the surface world. Well, what she and stupid pineapple gets for being too specialized in one field...

'Tche.' Kyoya snorted as they walked together for class. 'By the way, what's yours? You know my Quirk from the news.'

'Big Fist.' said Kendo, enlarging her hands. 'The bigger the stronger in strength without being a hindrance...and I can fly better too.' she said, beaming happily. 'But I gotta meet Chrome to learn how to train a woman's body from her...why am I born a girl?' she moped unhappily.

'Life's mystery, omnivore. It perplexes me too.' said Kyoya blandly. 'Any rate, lunch is almost over. No tardiness.'

'Hai hai~!'

xxx

That night...

When his family is asleep...Kyoya cloaked his body in Mist Flames as a shell to craft his 27 year old self. He was the oldest of the Guardians after all, followed by Mukuro, Ryohei, Hayato, Takeshi, Tsuna, Chrome and Lambo being the youngest.

'Saa...let's play.' he purred in his adult self as he went out to do vigilantism to be spotted on purpose.

Putting herbivores in their place has never been so much fun! He should have done this sooner!

xxx

A month later...

"What...is this...?"

This destruction, was ridiculous.

They had tips of a shady trafficking gang gathering here from an informant and its reduced to smithereens! Nevermind Tartarus, they're beaten to the point of invalidity!

The Villains severely beaten they'd need intensive care, contraband and equipment all destroyed.

What was left behind, was a bloody drawing of a symbol.

xxx

In a park not far from school, Chrome sat with Eraserhead. In her hands is the photo of a purple cloud symbol.

'It's him. It's Kyo-san. This is typical of his handiwork.' Chrome mused, recognizing the carnage. 'In our rings, we have our symbols based on weather conditions and it symbolizes our duties. Watching from a Standpoint, protecting from afar, one who can never be bound, that's what a Cloud should be.' she stated. 'He's made his move at long last. I'll be active again so we'll meet.'

'I'll join you on your night hunt.' Eraserhead told her. 'I need to talk to Todoroki at any rate.'

'OK. Just don't use your Quirk when we meet since its hard crafting our shells.' Chrome reminded him. 'It needed a lot of power to withstand hits after all.'

'Shells...but isn't his Quirk Half-Hot Half Cold?'

'Well, his Quirk yes, but in our time...we used something else.' said Chrome. 'Its a power limited only to our side of society. I cannot speak of it lest I be dragged to our version of Tartarus if those guys are still alive.'

That got Eraserhead baffled. Until he saw a word in english letters.

OMERTA

'Ask Nezu about that word for its safe to talk there...I'm sure he can figure what that means. I have to get energized for the Night Hunt tonight.' Chrome got off her seat and walked away after giving him back the photo.

"Omerta...huh?" Eraserhead went back to school.

xxx

U.A, sometime later...

'Symbols based on weather conditions reflecting their duties. Omerta. Cloud...' Nezu mused, thinking. 'Omerta is italian for 'silence', the statute of secrecy for the Mafia.'

'Mafia?!' Eraserhead's eyes popped.

'Yes. But it seems the Mafia Chrome and Hibari Kyoya are from are the kind who are what we call 'chaotic lawful'. They'll do what it takes for justice, bulldozing rules and protocol out of their way just to get things done.' Nezu tut-tutted. 'That must be what their organization is about. But they are wild cards, hence reflecting that upon Vigilantism.' he said, sipping tea. 'And Chrome describe Cloud in such a manner...then it means we have Sky, Cloud, Rain, Storm, Lightning, Sun and Mist. Chrome-chan being the Mist as she uses Illusions. And people tend to 'see things' in Misty Environments as a mirage. Her duty must fall along the lines of Deception and Trickery as support. Cloud...I guess they act after a wait-and-see basis, doing what must be done to get things done.'

'Makes me wonder what the others are.' said Eraserhead. 'If I were to guess...Storm destroys. Rain washes away. who knows what Lightning and Sun is in regards to job scope. Sky left my mind a blank.'

'I'm at a loss as well...I dug up records but they were all erased from existence.' said Nezu. 'Its up to them to reveal to us about themselves.' he sighed. 'Wild cards are unpredictable. But now's our chance to talk to Todoroki Shouto, identified as the reincarnated Hibari Kyoya. Then we can solve the mystery of the disappeared Todoroki Family.'

xxx

That night at midnight...Eraserhead met up with Chrome, and they began night-hunting together in pursuit of Kyoya. While apprehending people on the way of course, from Petty crime to worse ones.

Eventually...

'Wao. You finally showed up.'

Eraserhead saw Hibari Kyoya for the first time.

'Is that the stupid pineapple? Never thought he'd look like some sleepless zombie.'

Eraserhead and Chrome twitched.

'He's a teacher at U.A, Eraserhead-sensei.' said Chrome. 'He's not Mukuro.' Kyoya frowned at that. 'Actually, he and Nezu-sensei wants to talk to you at U.A regarding why you and your family disappeared after six years ago.' now Kyoya doesn't look happy.

'Tch...as much as I hate to admit this, I can't do anything about that right now.' said Kyoya. 'My family...suffered a lot of abuse, oppression and pain.' Eraserhead narrowed his eyes at that. 'My fourth birthday was treated like my death day. The day I'll die in Endeavor's hands.' Chrome gasped at that in horror.

'Eh?! Nande?!'

'He is a monster in his own residence.' said Kyoya and they can clearly hear abuse in his words. 'Touya nearly died because of him. He had severe burns but I managed to treat it with my ability before he scarred for good. Mother was approaching mental breakdown. My sister and other brother were neglected and don't even have an idea what a proper childhood should be or what a happy family should be. It's that bad. Its not yet time to reveal ourselves, they were starting to recover and appreciating a normal life...but considering things, they despise anything Hero-related. In their minds, all Heroes are like him and no better than Villains.'

'That's...' Eraserhead croaked out at Kyoya's stony gaze.

'They are my territory now, Chrome.' said Kyoya. 'I'll kill anyone who trespasses onto my territory...be it the law or Endeavor himself. By the way, Omnivore is around too.'

'Bossu is?'

'He got unlucky, reincarnated as a girl.' Chrome spit-sprayed at that. 'Then again, with his personality...karma bit his ass.' Kyoya snorted. 'He was way too emotional, easily freaked-out and easily screams in hysterics. Fate must've figured such traits are unmanly and made him a girl in this new life.' Eraserhead felt utterly sorry for their boss...but a boss with such traits is a little...

'...that's definitely bossu.' Chrome sweatdropped, her shoulders slackening in resignation. 'Where is he err she?'

'Same school as me but I will not reveal our location for now. Its the same as outing my family's location to anyone sniffing around.' said Kyoya. 'We'll meet again at U.A.' and he left in high speeds. Doesn't help that it's dark.

'Endeavor, an abuser towards his own family...' Eraserhead shook in shock before gritting his teeth. 'That explains everything.'

'Gulp...Kyo-san fed me information just now...' Chrome choked. 'Its a long story in Nezu-sensei's office tomorrow.'

'He did? How?'

'Kyo-san has secondary abilities...he can cast illusions and telepathic communication like me but his power is more on multiplying everything.' said Chrome. 'It was why he's the strongest out of us seven. He told me what cannot be aired out here...I'll tell you tomorrow after school.'

'It must be worse than just abuse.' Eraserhead commented darkly to the shaken illusionist.

'It's despicable...but as we are now, we're powerless unlike back when we were in our twenties, free to do anything to make ne'er do wells face their comeuppance.' Chrome shook. 'It's why even Kyo-san had to lay low when before he'll come out, fangs bared regardless of consequences...but now because his new territory needs his protection he can't afford carelessness.'

'Right...a family so broken that's just begun healing...Hibari took on a lot himself.'

'Yeah.'

'Well, in a way we got what we want...go home now, Chrome. We'll meet in U.A tomorrow.'


	7. Revelations

Revelations

U.A High School...Lunch Break...

Nezu was rapid-fire typing on his laptop.

Eraserhead sent him a text message regarding their brief meeting with the missing Todoroki, the youngest reborn as the 'Cloud' of Chrome's Family.

He hoped the other reborn children are normal by standards or heads will roll, quite literally when the kids turn 15 or something. They have the ability after all, they don't need anyone but themselves.

Chrome has a Quirkist father and maternal grandparents blind to the faults of the other as the other in question, were Quirkists and things went awkward between the mother and her own parents, hence unforgiven alienation. Chrome admitted that she was born Quirkless in this era, but compensated with her former abilities and lied about herself just to have a normal life in this era. How messed up was that?

The No.2 Hero was a monster to his own family and traumatized them enough that they treated fourth birthdays as a _death day_ for some reason and Hibari iced the whole household so his family can flee. To what extent will be known later, but he did mention that Touya has severe burns he healed him from before it got beyond salvation even by Recovery Girl standards.

There's something about their abilities.

Chrome was an Illusionist and telepathic. Hibari can both multiply anything he wanted and also cast illusions and telepathy as his secondary abilities.

Take into account multiplication, he must have sped up his oldest brother's healing from severe burns without consequences wrought on by sped-up healing quirks. He can effortlessly break rules of nature in such a manner!

And his employee's royally pissed at revealed scarce facts alone, what more if everything was laid bare?

He'll have to call a Lie Detector over after school.

xxx

Tsukauchi Naomasa.

Job: Detective.

Quirk: Lie Detector.

In other words he is very invaluable to his station and he was often borrowed by other stations within his home city of Naruhata.

But now, he found himself called over by U.A's principal, Nezu-kochou. One of the most intelligent beings in the world and that made him dangerous. Thankfully he's on the good side.

And now, upon arrival, there's a little girl in the office with Eraserhead looking ready to actually kill someone.

'Just in time.' Nezu smiled. 'We have a rather...dark lead regarding the missing Todoroki Family. We got word from the youngest himself, but not yet evidence which is what we're working on.' he said.

'What?! How?!'

'Well...'

Nezu told Tsukauchi everything and the detective's eyes popped out in shock.

First was the revelation about Chrome and her family reincarnating and her Vigilantism while looking for her family members...one of whom among the Todoroki Children and a girl.

She was an active Vigilante but they got her quiet under the stipulation they find Hibari Kyoya whose talents lay in the Surface World if Chrome and her husband are Underground Specialists for the sake of finding everybody else. There were eight of them and their boss was near Hibari.

And then the revelation that Endeavor committed all forms of Domestic Abuse, reason why Hibari got his traumatized family running.

'Oh my god...' Tsukauchi shook. 'To what extent, Midoriya-chan?' he asked Chrome who gave him a dark look.

'Marital Rape in a bid for Eugenics Experiment into the perfect ideal extension of himself to surpass All-Might because he couldn't himself.' said Chrome coldly as the three men stared at her, slack-jawed. 'Touya was nearly ideal, but while capable of extremely-hot blue flames, his body was meant for an ice quirk, thus each use cooks him alive little by little. Fuyumi produces literal snowflakes of any size she wants. Natsuo was Frost Breath...and finally, Shouto was half-hot on his left side and half-ice on his right side. However, all Endeavor knows is the ice part, he never knew about the fire part.' she told them.

'Kyo-san learned from his family that he wanted a perfect extension. When he began probing on his own, he was disgusted and mortified. When Touya failed because of his weakness and Fuyumi being deemed useless she was a non-entity to him, he would see his mother dragged by force into their room and he would hear her screams and begging to stop...and it only stopped when she got pregnant with Natsuo...and finally, Shouto.'

'That's where the Marital Rape and Eugenics attempt came in...' Eraserhead growled out as everything weighed down on them. 'And what else happens at home?'

'Touya was trained to the point he's nearly dead because Endeavor doesn't hold back against a freaking child in his bid to create his extension. Mother tries to stop the training but gets smacked around. Imagine a large meaty fist smacking at you with full force just for getting in his way, an untrained civilian at that...' yeah, that got the men both ill and angry. 'Fuyumi and Natsuo were deemed non-human, but they grew up seeing such horrors that they think they're in a prison of pain. They don't have a 'father' but from Touya's bitter comments, they were 'failed creations' not even worth his glance. But they were lucky that they don't get hurt because of it while he was dying every day and their mother tries her best.'

'Perhaps, Kyo-san taking his family away was for the best...if he hid the fact that he's the perfect creation Endeavor wanted...Todoroki Rei-san would be raped into pregnancy again. It was so bad he said his family was too traumatized he can barely move to enact justice. His mother and older siblings were paranoid and in fear of being found and dragged back to that hell so he was on guard for anyone looking for them. Everyone is a threat to his family's mental and psychological recovery. He really will kill anyone if it meant keeping them hidden until they can fully move on. The only men they can trust, is within family. Touya, Natsuo and Kyo-san. Rei and Fuyumi fear men otherwise while the boys grew up in hatred of Heroes, thinking that for fame, glory and money, they're truly no better than Villains.'

'...I need a drink.' Tsukauchi moaned as everything registers as true as Chrome believed what Kyoya said. 'What measures did Hibari take?'

'He multiplied the dominance of their mother's genes and genetic strength so when they grow up, they will resemble their mother more and they don't know that of course.' said Chrome. 'They're quite the handsome boys now who barely resemble either parent. But this also made Touya's resistance to fire stronger as his ice side was originally weak against blue flames that he can use it like normal now. Natsuo was the happiest as out of all siblings, he resembled Endeavor the most he feared triggering their mother and brother. But now, he doesn't anymore. They have no idea what Kyo-san did for their sakes because its his way of er, Eugenics to save them psychologically and mentally. He also multiplied speed of recovery in all else when by law of nature, recovery will take a lifetime. Anything that reminds of Endeavor is gone in their home now.'

'Well, that's one way to hide.' Eraserhead deadpanned with an armfold. 'He took on a lot.'

'Well, don't forget that we're all mentally older than you.' Chrome smiled. 'We can pull anything we want.'

She got deadpan looks for this.

'Well, it'll be hard to find the Todoroki boys now who must've used hair dye and contacts other than getting their looks changed.' said Nezu wryly. 'The main problem will be the women of the household. Their faces hasn't changed.'

'There's that. Touya is watching over his twin sister when they're outside school and home. Natsuo has no such fears as he no longer looks the same. But with investigative and mentally-invasive Quirks, Kyo-san telepathically watches over them, ready to act if they were spotted. He has foiled nearly 10 successful attempts. A memory-wipe and communication.'

'So Endeavor's high bounty for his family wasn't for concern, he wants his toys back.' said Tsukauchi. 'And agents who took on the challenge went looking out of greed.'

'Pretty much.' said Chrome. 'With bossu by his side, his job will get easier in keeping his family away. Bossu's ability is Harmonization, Petrification and Assimilation. He has Kyo-san's back.'

'Just to be curious, what kind of man is your boss?' Nezu asked her. 'Hibari-kun said that his being a girl is karma.'

Chrome giggled at the unasked question regarding his issues with girls...which was what amounts to awkwardness.

'When he was a child until high school, he was a timid, weak, cowardly, wimpy, person who dislikes violence and has low self-esteem due to nasty kids and bullying...it doesn't help that his mother was obliviously innocently insensitive to his plight and an absentee father who's worse than useless...with good reason...because he was External Advisor of the organization. He may be good at his job but he's useless at dealing with his troubled son.'

And _this_ was someone who became a Mafia Boss, Nezu, Eraserhead and Tsukauchi thought in disbelief.

'It took years for him to gain confidence in himself when bosshood was dumped on him because he had no support all his life until we seven people came along and a few more people who became real friends as time went by...' she sighed. 'He may be very forgiving and kind, but the damage was so...severe...was it a wonder that he's reborn as a girl as his karma so perhaps as a child people would care for him for a change as a child and protect him better? And in a family with no catch like last time? Hopefully he also has better parents now...but as Kyo-san didn't say anything, he must have it good this time otherwise he'd tell me if bossu has a useless family again and drag him into his by adoption.'

'Mm...'

Well, these 'kids' have a bag of worms with them.

'We'll meet at U.A he says.' said Chrome. 'He's not feeling secure enough about security yet. It's a long wait. I hope the others have normal home lives...'

That was Chrome's worry.

xxx

A year later...

She saw a familiar dream world. It was her trigger for if Mukuro finds her, this dream world will appear. It was one thing they shared together for many, many years it was their special place.

For it to appear again...

"This forest..." she paused as she was in her new body as Midoriya Izumi.

'I finally found you, my Chrome.' she felt a pair of skinny arms as young as hers wrap around her. 'It took me years probing thousands of many heads.' she felt tears of joy well-up in her eyes.

'W-which one are you?' Chrome asked him tearfully.

'My name in this world is Yaoyorozu Kouji.' Mukuro smiled as Chrome looked to see that he was as handsome as ever, even in a different face. 'I can't move at all since my family homeschooled me and my twin sister out of fear we'll be ransom hostage victims and such tripe...but its a well-justified fear.' he chuckled. 'A loving, caring, doting, overprotective parents is an alien thing to me as I've never known that as Mukuro...but its a nice experience.' he said. 'How have you been?'

'It's just me and mother now.' said Chrome. 'I have a good mother this time but a crappy father again.' she sighed. Mukuro frowned.

Chrome has three fathers.

One whom she never met. The maid told him she was a one-night stand baby and no idea who it was! The second was a stepfather who's a cold, career-oriented man who barely looked at her. And now, what kind of crappy this time?

Seeing her memories, he was glad she killed him or he'd do it himself. At least she has a loving mother this time.

Turns out that his Chrome was known for the 'Midoriya Movement' as people call it as her family's situation was what triggered All-Might to put efforts on humanitarianism and thorough screening to produce good Heroes instead of biased Quirkists with trouble personalities!

'We'll see each other in dreams for now.' he said as both changed into their true adult selves. 'But five years...it'll be for real.'

'Un...Bossu and Kyo-san are in the same place. We're trying to find everyone...have you seen everyone else?'

'Kufufufu...I know where they are and I know why birdy isn't active like he usually is...so I'm thinking of a good birthday present while leaving the good stuff for him to personally deal with soon.' Mukuro smirked. 'I'll tell you where...oh yes, Tsunayoshi hopes to learn how to train a female body from you by the way...and how to help my twin on that part though?'

'Ehm, it's like this...'

xxx

One night, Chrome visited the Kendo Residence.

Knock knock knock!

'Mmmmhhh...' Kendo groaned as she got up to see an adult Chrome knocking on her window. 'Chrome!' she squeaked as she got up as Chrome opened the window.

'Kyo-san wasn't kidding.' said Chrome as she slipped inside.

'Well, this wasn't what I have in mind when I was reborn.' Kendo said miserably. 'This is awkward and I just had my first period...how do girls deal with this?'

'Well, we reacted like you did.' Chrome chuckled. 'Its something we all deal with. Let's trade, bossu.' she said. 'I'll give you the body training and in turn you help me with my genetics growing up.' she said. 'I want to be more feminine and nothing about my so-called father on me.' she said, giving Kendo a lot of photos of prettier-looking family members. 'Help me out? But I'll keep the green hair and eyes of my mother.'

'Hai hai...I'm guessing you found Mukuro who led you to my house...but you can't go see Hibari-san right now.' said Kendo, flaring up her sky flames to touch Chrome and harmonize her to her stronger and better genes and blot out anything related to her father.

In turn, Chrome left her boss a notebook of training and proper diet.

xxx

Years later...

Aldera Junior High...

It was a tense time for all three years of schooling because every year, they were screened under All-Might's Program. A program that ensures Heroes who are truly proven to be good people and good to the society they would save without bias and prejudice will get to enter Hero Schools. Their names are slotted in schools of choices. Everyone else cannot enter, no exceptions no matter how suited Quirks are for Heroics.

Chrome naturally passed her test after skillfully burying her past life as Chrome Dokuro.

'Katsuki, did you pass?' Chrome asked Bakugo who came out mentally-exhausted.

'Yeah, I did but I have counseling to do.' said Bakugo. 'I'm conflicted with what was my whole life and stuff goin' on. Otherwise I'll have struggles. That's enough of a warning as it is.'

'Its not that hard to do what's right.' Chrome deadpanned. 'Don't listen to people who will make you do what you know is bad for yourself and others, otherwise Hero School is just a dream.'

"A dream, huh?" Bakugo thought as he looked at Chrome over the years.

She or rather, her father's cruel thoughts kickstarted All-Might's brand of philanthropism, to protect children against biased and prejudiced Quirkists and to give them hope for the future and a happy upbringing and childhood to become good, kind adults one day. His wealth was dedicated to saving children and giving them a life. His fans aided his project and that was after a thorough screening test to ensure safety and good well-being!

All-Might wasn't taking any chances and everyone knew it.

But since her father's case came out and that one question he failed to answer her...

She began being distant.

Things...weren't the same between them anymore unlike before they turned four.


End file.
